Brizezilla
by PrudencePiperHalliwell
Summary: Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are getting married. However, will the bossy bride to be and the pushy mother in law to be butt heads?


It took a matter of ten minutes after Ron confessed to his mother that he had popped the question to his lovely girlfriend for her to start planning every little detail of the wedding. Within that first night, Mrs. Molly Weasley had seated her son and his fiancee, Hermione Granger, and explained to them that they would be having a traditional wedding.

Hermione held up her hand to politely interupt Mrs. Weasley's ramblings, yet was not acknowledged.

"Mother," Ron said, grinding his teeth together in annoyance. "Hermione would like to express her ideas. After all, it is her wedding," he said, putting an emphasis on the "her".

"But, of course, dear," replied Mrs. Weasley, turning towards Hermione as if she had just noticed her there. "Of course, if you don't wand my help..." she said, sighing deeply, trying to make Hermione feel a bit guilty.

"Why, of course I want your help," Hermione blurted out, slightly panicked about having offended her future mother-in-law. "I mean I couldn't possibly plan a whole wedding by myself on top of my job and keeping him in check," she said, nodding towards Ron who nodded in agreement.

"Hey, wait a second," he said, suddenly realizing what he was agreeing to.

"Be quiet, Ronald," both women snapped as they began to get into a deep discussion of what shade of white Hermione should wear.

"You would have to wear a robe, of course," she said, eyeing Hermione strangely at the mention of "dress". "Excuse me," Hermione said, blinking in surprise. "You wear robes to weddings as well?"

"Of course dear! Don't you remember Bill and Fleur's wedding," she said, shaking her head slightly. "There must be a large wedding reception because everyone in the wizarding community would want to come, yes," she said, mumbling to herself about all of the families she would have to send invitations to.

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she turned to Ron and glared at him.

"Mum...we're on a budget," he said, squeakily for he never did like getting in the middle of the two women in his life, minus Ginny, of course.

"A budget," Molly Weasley shrieked, her eyes widening. "What's wrong," she said, now getting panicky. "Are you short on cash? I'm sure Ginny and Harry could lend you some and-" she stopped suddenly and turned to Ron, narrowing her eyes at him. "Are you making her stick to a budget, young man? Did you lose your job or are you just being cheap?"

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione called, trying to stop Molly's accusations for she had Ron whimpering as he sunk down deep into the couch. "It's my idea for the budget," she said, wringing her hands together nervously. "I don't want to go too overboard with this wedding and have to be paying the price for it for years to come, Mrs. Weasley. I mean I do want my children to be able to recieve presents for Christmas," she said, trying to lighten Molly's mood at the mention of children.

Molly's eyes shone brightly, just as Hermione had expected. "Right, of course, the children! How many would you like dear? I sure do hope that our redhead gene is dominant over your...family's. Speaking of your family, have you told them yet? Are they coming in? They'll need a place to stay!"

"Mom," Ron snapped, rubbing his head. "I think I'm going to go make myself a snack," he said, standing up and heading over to the kitchen, well aware that he would never hear the end of this from Hermione.

"Three children is more than enough, Molly," Hermione said, glaring at her now. "And can we please stick to the wedding details?"

"You're not pregnant, are you dear," Molly asked, eyeing Hermione's stomach.

"No, I am not pregnant," she shrieked, trying to calm herself down. "But I am going to be late for work tonight. So, why don't you write down some ideas you have about...everything and make a list of what needs to be picked out. Send it to me and when I have a chance I will go over the list. How does that sound," she asked, trying to make order of what Molly was throwing at her. "Certainly dear," was her response as Molly grabbed for a bit of parchment and a quill. "I'll get right to it!"

"This is going to be a long, long few months," Hermione mumbled as she quickly apparated out of the Burrow.

Weeks passed as Hermione and Molly continued to bicker over the slightest bit of details, until the day finally came where Hermione's mother was going to join the group. Ginny had tried to help with the planning, but both women always pushed her aside, so she eventually decided to just smile and nod to what everyone said.

"She's here," Hermione said, practically jumping up and down now that she would have someone else on her side of the battlefield for she had felt like that this was - an ongoing battle between herself and Mrs. Weasley with no winners.

After introductions and coffee and tea had been passed around, the three women took a seat in the living room.

"Where is Ginny," Molly asked, glancing around.

"Oh she went out to lunch with Harry," Hermione said, glancing down at her own list.

"So, mom what are your ideas about what Molly has come up with," she asked, showing her mother Molly's long list.

Immediately, Hermione's mother began to cross things off one after the other. "We can't have people wearing robes! No, no, my neice will be the flowergirl. Blue? Who has ever heard of a blue reception room? We're not having it here at the burrow, we'll have it at Uncle Larry's summer home in California, dear."

Hermione groaned, running a hand through her bushy hair and glancing worriedly at Molly who seemed to be trying to contain herself. If it were possible, she would definately have steam coming out of her ears.

"This cannot be happening," Hermione mumbled under her breath as both women tried to persuade the other one which idea was best.

"Hermione, sweetie, tell Ronald's mother that we're going to have a muggle wedding," was what Hermione heard in one ear. In the other ear, she heard Mrs. Weasley shrieking, "Hermione, love, tell your mother that we're going to have a wizardly wedding."

"How about Ron and I just elope and not invite any of you," she said, standing up for she finally had enough. "I don't need a blue reception room or a summer home, Mrs. Weasley, mom," she said, addressing the sources of her migraine. "I can do it by myself. I can plan everything alone!"

With that, she stomped off without the lists and without saying goodbye.

Innocent Ronald was sitting down at the dinner table in the apartment which he shared with Hermione. He had been very lucky to not be involved in any of the wedding planning for all he did mostly was go to work, sleep, eat and hang out with his work buddies, including Harry. "Ronald," she shrieked, on the verge of tears.

"Oh no," he said, jumping up and dropping the spoon. "What's wrong, what's wrong," he asked, fussing around her, for he knew that whenever Hermione was emotional, it was like walking on hot rocks. One bad move could cost you dearly.

"Your mother and my mother and then the flowers and the blue and, oh," she said, burying her head in her hands.

"It's the wedding isn't it," he said, softly, trying to figure out what exactly she was saying for now her voice was muffled by her hands.

"Of course it is, you idiotic baffoon," she said, hitting him on the shoulder. "Your mom wants this and my mom wants this but then Ginny wants that!"

"Well what do you want," he asked slowly, hoping that he was helping her a bit.

"Why do you ask such stupid questions," she shrieked, stomping into their bedroom and slamming the door.

"Does this mean I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," he called. When no response came, he sighed, "I guess so."

-

For the next few days, Hermione had made lists and calls and meetings and appointments. Eventually, she was deprived of sleep, her sanity and her free time. It seemed that her to do list was never ending and with only a few short weeks until the wedding, she was on a tight schedule.

Albus Dumbledore had agreed to be the minister, but he insisted on being able to wear his won attire which Hermione found strange, yet accepted. She had chosen the floral prints for the chairs but couldn't find matching ones for the table. Her bouquet and the flower patterns were chosen, but she couldn't decide on what style she wanted the ribbon to be in that tied the flowers together. Her dress was picked out, but she still had to get her final fitting over with. The bridesmaid's dresses were finished and altered, but the tuxes still had to be altered. Things seemed to be only half completed and Ronald was not being of any help.

"Ronald," Hermione screamed, making the apartment shake from the booming voice.

"What do you want now," he said, dark circles under his eyes for he wasn't getting any sleep as well.

When Hermione didn't sleep, Ronald didn't sleep.

When Hermione was angry, Ronald was in trouble.

When Hermione was stressed, Ronald was over-stressed.

Ron really had been trying to help out with all of the arrangements, but no matter how hard he tried, he always did something wrong. Always.

"It's never right," he said, running his hand through his hair.

Then, there was the situation about money. Hermione seemed to be spending it without a care in the air while Ron was trying to make money come out of thin air to pay for this whole reception. "Maybe we should call my mom," he said slowly.

"No," she said, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. "I can do it!"

-

"Mom, yeah, we need some help."

Molly apparated over to their apartment in no time, her lists and ideas ready to be made into action.

She slowly walked into the apartment and her eyes widened at the sight layed out before her. "I told you it was bad," Ron whispered.

"You didn't mention this bad," she said.

Hermione was on the phone, yelling at some poor defenseless employee about seating arrangements. "I said ten to a table, not eleven! I will not have people remembering my wedding day where they were too crowded on a table! Do you understand me?"

After hanging up, she groaned and turned around, her hair on end. "Molly," she said, blinking in shock and she faked a wide smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Molly responded cooley.

"I live here," she said slowly. "And last time I checked, you didn't," she said, trying to be polite.

"Yes well Ronald called me and told me that you were having a bit of trouble," Molly said, trying to calm the girl who looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"I'm perfectly fine and capable of doing this myself," she said as the phone rang. "Agh, what do you want now," she shrieked, picking up before blinking in realization. "Or a little help couldn't hurt," she said, blushing lightly.

"That's what I thought," Molly said, grinning widely now.

-

Before they knew it, the day had arrived.

The church bells were ringing and the bridemaids were shaking in their heels for Hermione was barking orders once more.

"If any of you trip," she warned, pointing a perfectly manicured nail at all of them.

They nodded vigorously and called to Dumbledore to start playing the music.

-

Ronald Weasley stood beside his father and his best friend, Harry, who happened to be the best man. They both wore matching black tuxedos with white ties which were told would match Hermione's dress.

Ron was half excited and half relieved that the day had finally come. He was too tired and worried to be nervous for after all of the stress and planning, it was finally going to happen. He couldn't wait for things to go back to normal...well normal for him.

He smiled as Bill and Fleur's daughter walked down the aisle on the arm of Hermione's nephew. Next came the bridesmaids who were accompanied by the rest of Ron's brothers who were taking this chance to exchange numbers with their escorts.

Then, Ginny came down the aisle in a deep red gown that seemed to hug her like a second skin. "Keep it in your pants," Ron whispered to Harry who seemed to be a bit uncomfortable at the moment. "Shut up," he said, hissing through his smile.

Finally, they all rose as the music played to cue that the bride was coming.

Ron turned happily towards the entrance as did Hermione's mother and Ron's mother.

Tears flowed from members of both families as Hermione walked with elegance and grace down the aisle. Her hair was twisted upwards in a tight bun with a few ringlets angling her face. She seemed to have a natural glow to her. She had an antique styled dress on her, yet it was modernly fashioned. It was a dark cream color which matched the groomsmens' ties. The top was strapless and hugged her curves beautifully. The skirt poofed out in layers and layers of fabric with beautiful beading.

It was simply...beautiful.

Throughout the rest of the reception, Hermione nor Mrs. Weasley nor Mrs. Granger nor did any of the other guests care that the ribbon didn't match the flowers nor that the forks were a big bigger than the spoons nor that Hermione's shoes didn't match her earrings. The only thing that they seemed to care about was the newly wedded couple...and the food, of course.

"So, are you done being bridezilla," Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.

She laughed. "Definately...now I'm wifezilla," she said jokingly to which Ron's eyes widened. "You're joking, right?"


End file.
